Almighty Tallest Purple
Almighty Tallest Purple is the co-ruler of the Irken Empire alongside Almighty Tallest Red. He and Red are the tallest Irkens currently alive, thus giving them joint sovereignty over all aspects of the Irken race (the two previous Tallest, Spork and Miyuki were eaten by Cthulu, a creation of Zim's). Although the only way to tell Red and Purple apart is by color, Purple is better described as the "comedic relief" of the duo. He does not work as hard as Red, but arguably has better lines in the show. Along with Red, he has the ability to levitate by use of technology known merely as 'Hover Belts' and an addiction to junk food. Appearance Along with Red, Purple's design and body structure is much different from that of a normal Irken. His arms are much more bulgy right before the fingers because of the uniformal cufflinks, he has only two thin fingers instead of the normal three for an Irken, his chest and legs are connected by a very thin torso, and his neck is extremely thin. His feet may be different from that of an average Irken, but it is hard to tell, since he is always levitating. This appears to be the case for all of the Tallest, as concept art of Almighty Tallests Miyuki and Spork showed them as having the same design. Both Tallest were re-designed in the middle of the first season; Jhonen Vasquez decided to make their torsos thinner, as well as other major updates to their suits and overall physical appearance. Like Red and all previous Tallest, Purple has two fingers instead of the normal three possessed by the average Irken. Fans speculate that this may be a special adjustment given only to the Almighty Tallest. It has been stated by the'' Invader Zim crew that the Tallest have their thumbs chopped off in a ceremony as they become Tallest to prove that they can 'Rule the Empire with only two fingers'. Personality Purple, as stated above, is the more comical of the two current Tallest. He's shown to be less capable than Red in ''Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars, choosing to panic instead of taking control of the situation. Both are shown to be very lazy and petty, however, and enjoy snacking and generally ruling all of Irk. Purple is also shown to be generally more impulsive and less tolerant of Zim and his shenanigans. He is frequently antagonized by Red, but seems to be more or less tolerant of Red's frequent bullying. Poor Purple is like a punching bag for the dominant Red more often then not. Involvement with Zim Purple, along with Red, is typically seen as having an intense hatred for Zim (to the point where he was willing to kill him in the episode Hobo 13, and on other occasions). However, Purple and Red are seen having a somewhat friendly conversation with Zim in the episode Abducted, where they talk about how strange it is that some humans are tall and yet not smart. Aside from that one occasion, they have habitually expressed their disdain for Zim at every opportunity they get. Unfortunately, this hatred has occasionally led to their own disasters; on one occasion, they tried to send Zim a package full of dangerously malfunctioning SIR Units, in the hope that he would be killed; however, a disgruntled worker deliberately switched the labels of Zim's package and another one for Invader Tenn, and an unfortunate Tenn's base was destroyed by the maniacal SIR Units, resulting in her cover being blown and Tenn being captured by the Meekrob, endangering the Irken Empire (Invader Dib). Purple often lies to Zim and tricks him many times, such as in The Nightmare Begins, when he presents him a malfunctioning SIR unit, when he sends him to Hobo 13, (when he attempts to kill him by sending him to military training), and in Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars, when he goes along with Red's trick that they are being attacked by an enemy vessel (although most of this was done entirely by Red). It was also his idea in the Megadoomer to send the malfunctioning SIR units to Zim. It should be noted that Purple's lies tend to be much more obvious than Red's, and that he sometimes has trouble remembering to maintain said lies. Purple and Red underestimate Zim time to time. Even though Zim is far away from Operation Impending Doom II, he still somewhat manages to ruin it (like when Zim stopped Tak from filling the Earth's core with snacks). Sometimes other aliens (who are slaves to the Irkens) sabotage their operations, an example of this being when a member of a conveyor-belt planet species changed the two addresses on Zim and Tenn's packages, inadvertently sending a swarm of malfunctioning SIR Units to Invader Tenn - ruining her mission in the process - and sending the Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech to Zim. Role in Invader Zim See: Almighty Tallest Like Red, Purple has ultimate power over the Irkens. He and Red are the ones who assigned the Invaders to their respective planets, sent Zim to his exile on Earth, and created GIR. They oversee the progress of the Invaders on their mission planets, as well as the overall Irken grip in the universe. However, they are far less productive than their predecessors. They typically lounge around eating and soaking up the luxury of their positions. On the other hand, Operation Impending Doom II appears to be coming along quite well under their rulership. However, they are best described as mere figureheads, since the Control Brains are truly what have control over the Irkens. It's possible that Red and Purple are the first-ever co-rulers of Irk, since their only known predecessors, Miyuki and Spork, were both lone rulers. Voice The voice of Almighty Tallest Purple was done by Kevin McDonald, previous star of Kids in The Hall and the voice actor as the character "Waffle" of Catscratch, also on Nickelodeon. Kevin McDonald also voiced another alien (with a similar personality to Purple's), Pleakley, from Lilo & Stitch. He has also voiced various characters in What's New Scooby Doo. Originally, however, Wally Wingert was going to be cast in the role until later on when Kevin was available. See also *Almighty Tallest and Zim's Relationship *Almighty Tallest:Screenshots *Almighty Tallest Category:Irkens Category:Males Category:Supporting characters